


Car Ride Home

by slapshxt



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slapshxt/pseuds/slapshxt
Summary: Casino night is cut short due to impatience, hence the car sex that follows.





	Car Ride Home

The black suit Jimmy picked out for the annual casino night was a good pick for him. After making the finishing touches for your outfit, and helping him straighten his tie, the two of you were ready for the fun night out.

Playing the games throughout the night was a fun event. You took a chance in poker and won a game, earning some pouty looks from Kevin and Chris, who you just beat. You could even hold your own at blackjack and just about any game on the floor.

But your needs started overwhelming you. Seeing Jimmy in that suit and wearing a smile was making him irresistible as the night dragged on. The event still had hours left, but you needed him now.

Which is how you found yourself pulling him by the tie to the nearest family bathroom you could find.

You shoved him against the wall, not being able to handle another second without his lips on your skin. Your hands found his chest, gripping the dress shirt he had on. You roamed your hands back and forth up his chest to his neck and then back down again, sliding under his shirt a little.

You started tugging on his lip with your teeth, deepening the control you had on him, slowly getting rougher. Your lips connected to Jimmy’s neck, leaving nibbles. Tugging on his hair made him whimper under his breath as your fingernails dragged across his chest, just stopping at his pant waistline. “Little tease,” he chirped.

“But you love it,” you returned with a playful smirk. “And more importantly, you love me.”

The small grunt escaped him when you started to grind up on him a little bit, moving your hips against his growing bulge. Jimmy wants this just as bad as you did. “You want this, baby?” He was grinning, taking a fist of your hair in his hand.

“Except we can’t do this here,” Jimmy breathed. “I don’t feel like getting caught.”

A little pouty, you found your composure. “I’ll be by the car then, see you in 10?”

The grin came back on his face. “See you in 10.”

It didn’t take long for him to say his goodbyes and find the car in the player parking lot. You were already in the seat, taking the car keys from him earlier, waiting for his return.

Jimmy got into the driver’s seat. “Sorry I’m a little late.”

You leaned over and began unzipping. “No problem.”

"Eager, are we?" He sighed, lifting his hips so you could tug the fabric down to free his cock. You spit on your hand and wrapped it around his half-hard dick and began slowly pumping.

"You like that, Jimmy?" you looked up.

His eyes flickered down to you and back to the road. "Fuck yeah, Y/N,” He combed his fingers through your hair. "Put those pretty lips to work."

"Don’t crash the car,” you chuckled.

You allowed him to push your head down until your lips were wrapped around his head. You bobbed your head down a few inches again and again, your tongue pressed against the side and your hand twisting around the base as his hips began pressing up to meet your movements.

"That's it," Jimmy panted. "Be a good girl and keep doing that."

You were bent over into his seat so that your panties were showing. Vesey reached behind you to run his fingers over your lips over the fabric and began rubbing softly, one hand still on the wheel.

"Just what Daddy likes," he said. " You’re getting wet just by sucking me off."

You hummed around him still as he continued filling your mouth while he pressed your hips back against his fingers, hoping he would touch you more.

"That's what you want, huh?" He tugged your panties to the side for easy access easily to get his finger deep into your soaked pussy. You moan, mouth full, before letting out a whimper.

Then the car stopped, Jimmy had pulled over.

"Sit up," he commanded.

Jimmy yanked you forward, which made your back arch. Then he laid a hard slap against your ass before two fingers raked against your pussy to feel you throbbing. "I knew it,” Jimmy grinned. "I knew my little whore would appreciate it.”

Your face was in his neck moments before he spanked you again, earning a jolt. "Daddy," you whined, grinding against his cock.

"Get in the back seat," he was declaring.

You climbed into the back and waited for him. You could hear the glove compartment opening before Jimmy stripped his bottom half down.

"Hands and knees," he said. You got into position for him. He cuffed your hands, that was the toy he got, before spreading your legs while you waited for what’s next.

His tongue against you over the fabric of your panties made you whimper, rubbing large circles, your juices and his spit making you wetter. "You’re so good for me,” he praised. He continued licking you open while holding your legs so you couldn’t escape.

You gasped when you felt his head finally touching you. "Stay," he circled with the head as you cried. "Desperate yet?" He smiled.

Both hands were on your hips. "Wider," he directed. Your legs went as wide as possible without slipping off the car seat.

"That’s it, baby."

He gripped your hips and slammed into you, finally. He withdrew before pounding into you again, making you to tighten and throb before he wrapped his hand around your throat, squeezing with the perfect amount of pressure.

"You like being used?" You nodded, he squeezed your throat more.

"Who owns you Let me hear it," He demanded.

"You, Jimmy," you answered as he rolled his hips in circles.

"I love you baby,” He let go of your throat and straightened up, grabbing your hips again and began pounding harder to make you feel your orgasm building.

Your eyes closed while you shaked through your climax. He didn't let up as you came, still rubbing your clit to make you gasp and pant and whine but he didn't let up until he was coming too, filling you up.

After both of you came down and restored your breathing, it was back on the road so you could get home for round 2.


End file.
